Blood Letters: Revelations
by Your Lucky Star
Summary: The world around her had changed, all the concepts that she held on to, all the chains that bound her, were untied by three words who alone meant nothing, but together meant everything. "I love you." Original story, R
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The margin between life and death is very thin. Any little action can disrupt it. But occasionally the boundry between life and death becomes unclear, blurry. It forces you to look at life in a new way, and realize there is more to anything and everything that meets the eyes. At least that's what happened to me.

One event would forever change my life, and send my whole world unraveling before my very own eyes. This is the story of how I met a beautiful, alluring, mysterious, stranger who would forever change my life. He was both a blessing and curse, and he is forever a part of me. With him I found danger, adventure, truth, and undying love.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is the first chapter of my new series Blood Letters! Okay so R&R. **

_Chapter 1_

_She brought the lipstick slowly to her lips and cautiously applied it. She traced every curve and bend in her lips with the dark red paint. She looked at her lips, and couldn't help but smiling. She was so close, this would be the night of her dreams, senior ball, the night that her dreams come true. She put on the finishing touches to her makeup, and then looked at herself in the mirror. Was she pretty? She thought to herself. She assured herself that she was gorgeous. She saw her rough, but cute bleach blonde emo scene hair; her black extensions fell to her chest. Hugging her body was a white dress that fell floor length. She sucked in trying to look as skinny as possible. She assured herself that she was skinny enough, she had barely eaten more than a bite of food each day for the past three months. Surely she was skinny, and it finally occurred to her that maybe she was too skinny. Anorexia wasn't a good thing, what if her boyfriend didn't like what he saw. She breathed out again, and then kept on breathing slowly. She had to calm herself. She reminded herself that "This was the night". She became excited and anxious. This was the night, it was senior prom, she had a hot date, and she looked fabulous. _

_She opened the door and stepped outside of the she reached the steps she looked down and locked eyes with her date. She couldn't help but smiling when she saw him, and began walking down the steps. She saw the look in his eyes and all she wanted to do was jump in her arms, but she refrained, all she did was smile. She finished the slow descent down the stairs and walked into his arm._

"_You're beautiful" he whispered in her ears. She giggled. At that time her parents walked up and gave the usual parent talk. "Be careful. Be safe." They said. "Don't worry. I will." She said back, smiling._

_They took their pictures and let them go on there way. If only she would have noticed that there was a slight furrow in her parent's brow, they were worried but she wasn't. _

_She entered the limo, and she snuggled into his chest. _

"_I love you, you know that right?" she said._

"_Yeah, I do." He said. She smile, he was absolutely amazing and she loved him so much. _

"_After the dance there'll be an after party at my house, just you and me. You want to come?" He said._

"_How bout we just skip the dance and go strait to the party." She said seductively. _

"_I'd love to, but I wanna make sure this night is amazing."_

"_As long as I'm with you it is." She said her lips nearing his and his closing the space quickly. Soon there was no space between there lips and they began their kiss. It started off slow, but with each movement of their lips their pace quickened ,and soon they were making out. His hand started climbing up her leg and soon was at her thigh. She pulled away from the kiss breathing loudly. That was probably the best kiss she ever had. It was then they noticed that the limo had halted. He stepped out and slowly pulled her out of the car. _

_They made their entrance, and there had to be many jaws that were dropped. They were gorgeous together. They entered the ballroom, and soon the music was playing. They were one of the first people on the dance floor. The dances started off modest and sweet, but when more people started dancing, their bodies grew closer and closer together, until there was no space between them, and soon they were freaking. _

_The song changed from a popular upbeat song, to a slow song. He grabbed her hand and brought their bodies close together. Her head was nuzzled in his chest when he brought his head down to hers and whispered "I love You."_

"_I love you." He said in her ear._

_She giggled and whispered "I do to."_

"_Let's get out of here." He said_

"_Sure."_

_They ran out of there quick. They stood outside and watched carefully just in case they saw security. Then seeing that they were all the way on the other side, they slipped out of the ballroom. They walked to a park; there they sat on a bench. _

_He put his hand on her leg and began kissing her. Her heart paced, and sweat began forming on her brow. The kiss was probably the most intense she ever had, even better than the one in the limo. Then she noticed his hand starting to crawl up under her dress, and rub her thigh. "Mmmhhh…. Stop." She whispered, pulling away._

_His hand stayed there._

_Now her tone was serious. _

"_Okay… seriously stop."_

_He didn't. _

"_Stop!"_

_She quickly pulled away from him. She slapped him with his her purse and got up. She pulled the bottom of her dress off the ground. She was angered, so confused. Was this the guy who she hadfalen in love with. I mean he was so eager to get her in bed, that he didn't even consider her fealings. She was outraged. She began walking away from him. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" He yelled, and grabbed her by the arm._

"_Let go of me. Who the hell are you anymore? I don't know you. This isn't the guy that I love." She stammered. He didn't loosen his grip. _

_She stomped on his foot, and he let go._

_She began running away. She didn't know where she was running; she just knew that she had to get away. She threw off her heels and started running faster. She didn't care that sticks and stones were penetrating her feet, all she knew was that if she didn't loose him, she would get hurt, bad. _

_Her feet hit the cobblestone path. _

_Thump, thump, thump._

_She looked backwards. There was no one behind her, but still she felt as if she was being watched. Her pace quickened, as adrenaline rushed into her heart. There was sweat under her brow, and fear in her eyes. She saw the fountain in the park, and continued running. She didn't care that tree branches were scratching at her skin, or her dress was getting torn to smithereens, all she wanted was to get out of there. As she ran, her foot got stuck under a tree root. She put her hand around her leg, and tried to pull it out, but it was too hard. With one final yank she was able to get her foot out of the whole. She knew for sure that her ankle was twisted and she hoped that she had lost him. She tried to get up, but couldn't, besides it was already too late for her. He was there._

"_No, wait." She begged._

"_Wait for what honey?"_

_At that time, he pulled her arms down, and trapped her under him. _

"_Please, Please, PLEASE. Don't" _

_He put his legs in between hers, and she tried to scream, but he put his hand to her mouth silencing her. She was sure he was going to rape her, or worse. Oh, why did she say yes? Why did she go with him? There was fear in her eyes, and she began letting out a scream. _

"_Sorry, Hun, there'll be none of that." He put his hands on her lips. She looked at him, her eyes full of tears. Desperation showed everywhere on her face. She let out a muffled scream, but no one could hear her. He put his lips on her cheek, and she thrashed, but it was no use. He had her in his grasp. His lips went lower and reached her neck. Once he got to the bottom of her neck, he bit, hard, penetrating her skin._

"_ahhh…" She screamed. She thrashed more, but his grip was inpenitrable. She felt as if the life was being drained out of her. She screamed even more and whispered "Why, I thought you loved me?" With that she closed her eyes for the final time. _

_He looked down at his hands, they were bloodied, by her blood. He looked at the puddle beside him. What kind of monster had he become? His lips were blood red. His pupils enlarged, his eyes almost pure black. He looked monstrous. He killed his love, his one true love. He wiped the remaining blood off his face. He looked at the figure underneath him, and couldn't help but gag. What had he done? HE killed her. He grabbed her in his arms, and let out a teardrop. How could he let himself hurt her like that? He hid her body under a bush and then walked off into the night._

_**Tell me what you think!**_

**_~Lucksta 4eva_**


End file.
